


The Mobile Guard

by TheMidnightAssassin



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: second person narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightAssassin/pseuds/TheMidnightAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, in FNAF, the night guard could move around through the restaraunt while guarding?   This fic takes a look at what that might be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mobile Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, you should know...  
> 1\. I've never played a FNAF game  
> 2\. I started this fic right when the ge first came out  
> 3\. I've always thought the game would be scarier if you could move around instead of just sitting there because I prefer psychological/suspenseful horror over jump scares.  
> 4\. I'm sorry, but also not sorry since I'm always up for a excuse to write in second person

You sit alone in a dingy office with only the hum of fluorescent lights for company. Before you is a cluttered desk with an assortment of odd magazines coveting its top. Just to your left is a fan, gently blowing stale air about the room.  
Tonight is your first night as the night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.  
The phone rings.  
"Hey," the guy on the phone says, "so, this is your first night. I thought I'd give you a little run down on what you need to do. The big thing is to patrols the halls, make sure everything's in order. So long as you're not like the last guy who just sat in his office, you should be fine. I'm trusting you to get the job done. Good luck."  
The line goes dead and you set the phone back on the receiver. It seems easy enough, just walk around with a flashlight, look at things. A child could do it. The only difference is you get paid.  
You stand up and stretch. In your hand, you grab the massive night guard flashlight. You open the steel doors to the office and start off on your rout.  
From your pocket, you pull a crumpled piece of paper. You unfold the scrap to find a sketched map of the restaurant floor plan. Labeled with a 1 is the dining hall. You wander into the space and shine the light about. All the tables and chairs seem well in order. The stage at the back sits quiet with its curtains parted slightly. Satisfied, you move to the next section.  
Marked with a 2 is Foxy's Pirate Cove. Nothing seems out of order here. The stage for Foxy is as spotless and dirt crusted as the cleaning crew left it. You shudder a bit at the poor conditions, but shrug it off considering this is a pizzeria for children.  
You continue on to the Animatronic Set Studio. As you walk, you start to consider what the purpose of your guarding even is. Why anyone would want to rob a pizzeria is beyond you and honestly, the idea is just plain silly. Plus, there are no animals to keep track of, so there really isn't any reason for you to be guarding at all.  
You shake your head and move backstage. There, you shine your light around the quaint space. Standing in the center of the area is the Freddy animatronic. You walk up to it and preform a quick imitation of it singing. Freddy simply stands still, watching you mock its job.  
After a good laugh, you check the bathrooms before you find your self standing before the doors to the kitchen. Beyond the swinging doors is eerily dark. Not even the beam of your flashlight can penetrate the dark through the window. You decide to skip the room for now.  
Finally, you arrive back at your office. You instantly flop into the plush chair for a moment of rest before your next round. For a minute, you consider reading a magazine. However, you find the stash in your office to be nothing more than a collection of newspaper articles masquerading as magazines.  
You let out an annoyed huff. There's nothing to distract you from starting your next round.  
You make your way back to the dining hall. To no surprise, the room's exactly the way you left it. The tables and chairs are all in order. The stage is empty with its curtains pulled tightly shut. You sigh and move to the next section.  
You continue around the restaurant. For the most part, nothing's changed. Then, you reach the backstage area. At first, all seems in order, then you realize the Freddy animatronic has been moved so it faces the wall. Your face scrunches in concern. You're sure the animatronic had been facing the stage when you'd last seen it. In fact, it had to have been for you to mock it.  
Warily, you leave the backstage area. Maybe you won't guard there tonight. It won't hurt, at least, you don't think so. There's no way someone could have got into the restaurant, you would have heard them. But maybe they did, or maybe the place is haunted. Or maybe, you're just hallucinating.  
Shaking off the paranoid thoughts creeping into your mind, you make your way back out to the dining hall. When you enter the room, you stop cold.  
There, in the middle of the room in Chica. She stands still with her mouth open half way as if stopped in the middle of a song.  
Keeping your focus on the animatronic, you back out of the room until you get to your office.  
You try to relax your racing heart. Someone is definitely trying to mess with you. It's probably just some teenagers playing a prank. Nothing too out of the ordinary.  
Then, you hear a loud thud like metal landing on a linoleum floor.  
With the sound of your heart pounding in your ears, you fumble to turn your flashlight toward the source of the noise.  
Just outside the window to the office is Bonnie. The animatronic stares at you, still and unblinking. In the dark, it's joints look disconnected and its mouth is an empty void.  
With your chest constricting, you back from the room. This is far more than a prank.  
Once in the hall, you sprint to the door. You try to push the door open. It doesn't budge. You push harder, thinking it's stuck. Then it hits you. Your keys are back in the office. With Bonnie.  
From down the hall, you hear muffled footsteps.  
You click off your flashlight and sprint away from it. Your running brings you right into the dining hall. In a panic, you crash. Right into Chica.  
Your body is thrown to the floor and the flashlight skids beyond your reach.  
Chica's head slowly turns toward you and it's mouth drops open.  
You scramble to your feet, forgetting your flashlight. Everything becomes a blur as you race to the animatronic set studio. With a grunt of effort, you leap behind the table full of animatronics. As you sit there, panting, you peer out from behind a discarded animal mask.  
For a time, there is silence. You almost think you're safe, then you hear it. The soft thunk, thunk, thunk of animatronic feet on tile.  
Your breathing slows so you can better hear the approaching animatronic. Time is lost in a vacuum as the noise draws closer. Then, it stops.  
Your eyes flick around the room. Slowly, everything comes into focus. Freddy is there, standing right in front of you. Suddenly, it's eyes light up. They're staring right at you.  
Your breath freezes in your throat.  
The eyes tilt from side to side as Freddy looks for you. In the dim light from the eyes, you can barely see the animatronic's toothy grin.  
The light in Freddy's eyes goes out as it marches away.  
You wait for a while until the footsteps fade completely. Then, you shakily stand and move around the table covered in unfinished animatronics. Cautiously, you make your way back to the dining hall to find it empty. You get on the floor to search for your flashlight.  
It has to be around somewhere. There's no way one of those animatronics could have...  
You hear a faint scream coming from Foxy's Pirate Cove. You pause for a moment until you realize the sound is getting louder.  
In the semi dark, you see Foxy racing toward you with its mouth open in a screeching scream.  
You start running before you even stand up all the way.  
With your legs moving as fast as they can, you charge through the restaurant. Right at your heels, you can hear the scream. It gets closer and closer until it sounds like it's yelling right in your ear.  
You feel the cold metal of Foxy's hooked hand, and just as the matted fur of it's other hand touches your skin, you burst into the kitchen.  
Instantly, the screaming stops and silence envelopes you. You turn to look back at the door only to find it's been swallowed by darkness. All around you, darkness and silence.  
You try to stumble forward, but you're unsure if you've even moved. Then, a noise penetrates the silence. A song you think they call do the dirty pizza.  
Then, through the darkness, you see a light. Slowly, it spreads outward until it illuminates a lone figure.  
Slumped on the floor is a golden Freddy animatronic. Wires poke through corroded holes in its body and it emits a faint smell of must. Where it's eyes should be, there are only empty sockets with a small pinprick of light in place of pupils.  
You remain motionless, unable to look away. The song grows louder and louder as the figure of the drooped bear overtakes your vision. You feel as if all the breath is being sucked from your body and your eyes are burning in your skull. A white light begins to blind you as it grows larger and larger and larger until the world goes black and your eyes close.  
Then, slowly, you open your eyes and blink back the light they're met with. Soon, you realize these are not your eyes. They're yellow eyes coated in a faint plastic film. Before you, a red curtain draws back.  
You look down your fur covered snout, out into a crowd of over excited, pizza loving children, and sing.


End file.
